


終日痴漢列車

by SheenaHirohito



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, FC Barcelona, Football, Johan Cruyff - Freeform, M/M, Molest, Molestation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trains, neymar - Freeform
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaHirohito/pseuds/SheenaHirohito
Summary: ネイマールは痴漢の魔の手に襲われる。その『魔の手』はまさかのレジェンドであった……





	終日痴漢列車

僕は、訳あって電車に乗っている。   
サッカー選手なら、オシャレな自動車、それもフェラーリにランボルギーニ。   
それを想像する人も多いだろう。 

然し、財産の殆どは差し押さえられ、身分を隠し、日本で派遣社員として働く事になったのだ。 

僕は、ネイマールなのに。   
元々は、FCバルセロナのスーパースターなのに。 

今朝での電車の話をするよ。 

 

「嫌ぁ……やめてぇ…！」   
後ろから手が伸び、僕の胸板の辺りを撫で回す。   
「駅員さん……えきいんさ…………」   
声は届かない。タコ部屋のように詰められた暑苦しいはずの電車な上、乗客の皆が見て見ぬ振りだ。   
手は伸びて、僕の乳首を触る。   
「やめて……」   
そう言いかけたが、言うのは辞めた。   
これ以上抵抗しても、無駄だと思ったからだ。 

痴漢にバレない様に、視線を密かに後ろに向ける。 

これは……悪い予感が………   
「………！クライフ！」 

予感は的中した。   
目の前にいたのは、バルセロナのレジェンド、ヨハン・クライフだ。   
「僕の身体を触って……何が……いっ」  
クライフは小声で話す。   
「お前の事が好きだったからさ」   
思わず僕は叫ぶ。   
「じゃあ、何でこんなことするんだ！？」   
「お前、可愛い仕草で私を誘惑しているじゃないか。可愛く怒っちゃって、そんなんじゃ男にモテないぞ」   
ああ……気付いたら…！手が……乳首の方向に行って…！ 

 

「こんなに感じちゃって、さてはオナニーの時に乳首弄ってるな？」   
「弄って………ない」   
それだけは、知られたくなかった。   
クライフに乳首を弄られていることを知られたら、何が始まるか分からない。   
「……見られ…ちゃうだろ！こんなとこ！」   
面倒な事になりそうなので、話をずらす。 

「全員降りてるぞ」   
薄らと残る理性の中で、乗客を見ると、全員が電車から降りていた。   
僕が乗客がいない、と悟った途端、再びクライフは僕の乳首を弄り出す。   
「んっ………んっ…はぁっ…」   
「やっぱ感じちゃってるんだね、若い奴は素直でいいぞ」   
「えっ……いっ………んぁあっ……」   
乳首を弄る速度が速くなり、僕は声を上げてしまった。   
「はぁはぁっ…ぁっ……」 

「ネイのここ、凄く熱くなってるねぇ。若い証拠だねぇ」   
「えぇ……」   
「見てみて……チンポから…先走り汁出て来てる……トロトロで…見てるだけで私も興奮してきたぞ」   
嘘かと思って確認すると、確かに、僕の下着は濡れていた。   
何よりも驚いたのが、自分のそれが確かに反応している事だ。   
「苦しそうだね……私が解放してあげよう」   
そうクライフは囁いて、僕の前閉じのボクサーパンツを捲る。   
僕の身体は、クライフの物になったのか………？   
そう思索しているうちに、ボクサーパンツは捲られ、僕の分身は現れた。   
僕は羞恥のあまり、局部を隠そうとする。   
クライフは僕の手の隙間から、手を入れてきた。   
「こんなに勃たせちゃって………やっぱりネイは変態だ」   
悔しい……何と言ってもオランダのレジェンドだぞ………。   
こんなの……。間違って…。   
僕が悔しがると、僕の股間に、ヌルッとした感触が現れる。   
舌の感触、唾液と舌、僕のペニスでねっとりと練り上げられている感触。   
「はぁっ……ネイの………いいぞ。硬くて私好みだ」   
唾液をたっぷり含んだ、クライフの舌で  
唾液と先走りの雫が混ぜ合わせられる。  
流石にレジェンドとあって、フェラチオは無駄に上手い。   
やがて舌は裏筋を伝っていく。   
「あっ……くら…いっ……んっ」   
舌は軈て、外尿道口に捩じ込まれる。   
僕の分身も、硬度を増し、玉袋がせり上がってくる。   
こうなれば、道は一つだ。   
「あ……で……でるっ」   
「出せっ…若いもんのは嘸かしドピュドピュ出るだろうね」   
何かがせり上がってくる。液状の物がせり上がってくる。   
あぁ……もう我慢出来ない！   
僕は、クライフの口内に白精を放った。  
自分でも驚く程に、濃度も量も出た。   
クライフが口を開け、「ほら、これ位出たぞ」と言わんばかりにアピールする。  
クライフが僕の精を飲み込む。僕の精液が、クライフの胃に入っていく。 

 

「あぁ………今日もクライフに犯される夢か」   
僕は目が覚めた。   
ボクサーパンツに、僕の股間にヒンヤリとした感触がする。   
これはもしやと思い、見てみたら夢精していた。   
かなりの量だった。   
然し、あの痴漢は夢だったのだろうか。  
「今日も会社へ行くぞ！」   
僕は取り敢えず、会社へ行く事にした。  
この先に何かがあると知らずに……。

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is Hirohito Sheena. English is a long way to go. This sentence is also posted in google translation. AO3 is the first time. I am waiting for comments from everyone.


End file.
